


When the Right One Comes Along

by perfectromanceinmymind



Series: Canon Compliant Samcedes Headcanons [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectromanceinmymind/pseuds/perfectromanceinmymind
Summary: Sam and Mercedes arrive home after their wedding in October 2022.
Relationships: Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones
Series: Canon Compliant Samcedes Headcanons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906393
Kudos: 7





	When the Right One Comes Along

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So. I haven't written one word of fanfic in about 6 years. Looking back, it coincides with a promotion at my full-time job which allowed me to quit my part-time job, which was actually where I did a lot of my writing, as a way to pass the time when things were slow. So combining that with the added responsibility, stress and general busy-ness at the big job meant I just - stopped writing. Not intentionally, it just happened.  
> Until this summer, when I started re-watching Glee and fell in love with Samcedes all over again and then about a week or so ago, I woke up with them having a conversation in my head and that became many more conversations and now - here we are.  
> I've always done best with one-shots, so that's my plan - a series of one-shots that all take place in the same universe, a universe that is plausible within canon, except, of course, anything set after Fall 2020, as this first piece is. We'll be jumping all over - from 2011 to 2022 and maybe further - and they won't be posted in any kind of order. That way, I can write as the spirit moves me. If something doesn't make sense or you wonder - how did they get to that point, well, there should be something else posted later on that fills in the blanks.  
> Anyways - I hope you enjoy!

_“In a cold world, it's a warm place_ _  
Where you know that you're supposed to be…  
A million moments full of sweet relief  
When the right one comes along_ _—"_

Fall 2022

Sam was rambling away as he unlocked his – their – front door, clearly having worked himself into quite a state on drive to his – their – home, a two-bedroom apartment in one of the nicer complexes in town.

“I’m sorry it’s such a mess, I mean, it’s not always this bad, but I haven’t done any dishes this week and I didn’t know you were coming today, I wasn’t expecting –“ he broke off his speech as she touched his arm. The gesture seemed to settle him, because he took a deep breath and smiled before continuing to speak in a much calmer, slower tone.

“Well, I wasn’t expecting any of this.” At the word ‘this’ he gestured, waving his hand between them and Mercedes grabbed his hand with a laugh.

“I know,” she said. “That was the whole point – to surprise you.

Sam shook his head. “You damn sure succeeded,” he muttered, leaning down to brush his lips against hers, marveling at the idea that it was not only OKAY to do this again, but that he’d get to keep doing it for the rest of his life. Because she’d married him. Finally. After over a decade of wishing, wanting, hoping, despairing – she’d finally said yes. Or rather, he’d said yes. Since she’d asked him this time.

He got the door open finally and ushered her through in front of him before grabbing her suitcase and bringing it in.

“So,” she continued, setting down her purse and carry-on tote, “it’s okay. I literally ambushed you on a random Wednesday. Nobody has an empty sink by that point of the week.”

He nodded, though judging by the expression on his face, he’d moved past worrying about the state of the apartment. He looked like he was trying to figure out if this was real.

“Holy shit, ‘Cedes,” he said quietly, running his hands through his hair and then miming an explosion. “We got MARRIED.” He sank down onto the oversized couch, reaching for her hand as she moved closer, pulling her down beside him. “How crazy is this?”

She was laughing as she settled in beside him, sliding her arms around his waist, curling into him as if she’d been doing it every day since their break-up 7 years prior and not just only occasionally allowing herself the indulgence of thinking about it. “It may almost definitely be the craziest thing we’ve ever done, for sure,” she agreed. She smiled up at him, their faces close, almost touching and when he smiled back, she thought her heart might burst.

“Hi, wife” he whispered and “hi, husband” she whispered back, giggling almost maniacally as their lips met, their first kiss either without an audience or in a public location that day, and she let herself get lost in it, lost in the feel of her hands in his hair, his hands sliding under her shirt and up her back, and before she realized it, she had fallen back against the cushions, Sam’s body above hers, the weight of him delicious.

And then suddenly, he was sitting up, the slightly panicked look back on his face. “God, Mercedes, I’m sorry. I promised myself I wouldn’t, like, jump you the first chance I got, but it’s just, it’s you and it’s been so long and – I – I wanted to give you time, to get used to me again and I mean, if I knew we were getting married, I would have been planning something more special --“

“Sam. Sam! Honey, it’s okay. I wasn’t stopping you, was I?” Mercedes asked gently, tugging him back down beside her. The couch was big enough that they could lay on it side-by-side, facing each other, and she reached over to lightly caress his cheek. “We both know what I meant when I said I was ready to marry you. That’s why I did it this way – if we spent months planning a wedding, all I’d be thinking about is that night and it’s all you’d be thinking about too. The pressure would be ridiculous. I mean, let’s face it, the pressure is ridiculous anyway, I’ve been waiting so long.” She looked down, not meeting his eyes. “My nerves would have been completely shot.” She took a breath and then admitted, “as it is, I’m pretty damn nervous.”

Sam caught her hand, kissing her fingertips. “I know. You’re right about the pressure. And I know, even though you said you’re ready, it’s still a big deal. That’s why I kept telling myself to stay in control.”

Mercedes smiled fondly at him – but also a little impishly. “If you touching a little bare skin on my back is getting out of control, I’m not sure I want to see what really getting wild is. I mean, we did go a little further than that back in the day.”

“Hey,” Sam said indignantly. “I’m trying to be a gentleman here.” He took a deep breath and continued, “And, since we’re being honest –“

“As one is in a healthy marriage,” she interrupted.

He nodded. “Yes. Anyway – real talk, Mercedes – I’m nervous too.”

Mercedes couldn’t help it; a small snort-laugh escaped her lips and Sam frowned.

“Don’t laugh – I’m serious!”

Mercedes studied him for a moment. He was serious, she could see that. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “I shouldn’t have laughed. But, really – what do you have to be nervous about? You know what you’re doing. You’re not new to this.” She shook her head, as if she were trying to clear out thoughts of him with other women. “You’ve done it before.”

“But never with you.” The words are quiet, but forceful somehow, and it’s one of the many moments they’ve had over the years where he could say the simplest of words and she would feel their meaning – every bit of love and lust that was packed into them – deep in every part of her body.

“Sam –“her voice was a whisper.

He kept talking. “I mean – you’ve been waiting eight years. For me. You want to talk about pressure? That is a shit-ton of pressure. What if I’m terrible with you? What if you don’t like it? What if I make you hate sex forever?”

He was spiraling into panic again, she could tell, and she said his name again, more forcefully this time.

“Sam. Hey.” She twisted around to sit up on the couch, cross-legged. “C’mere.” She held out her arms to him and he shifted position to rest his head on her thigh, looking up at her as she took his hand and laced their fingers together. “Okay. So we’re both nervous. That actually makes me feel a lot better.”

He grinned that lopsided grin that she loved so much. “Me too,” he said, as she brushed hair out of his eyes.

“And it doesn’t have to happen tonight,” he added. “I know you might need time and I want to give you that time and be totally respectful and – “

Mercedes smiled. “God, I love you, Sam Evans.”

He smiled back. “Good, ‘cause I love you too, Mercedes – Evans? Jones? Jones-Evans? Do we need to make up a new name? Like, Jonesvans?”

“Oh, hell to the no. It was bad enough when Glee Club kept mashing up all the couple names. I am not legalizing that shit and carrying it forever.” Sam laughed and she continued, “Honestly, I’m probably not going to change my name legally. I mean, people can call me Mercedes Evans socially or whatever – “

“Or Mrs. Evans, if they’re nasty,” Sam couldn’t help quipping in the style of the song.

She arched an eyebrow at him before continuing, “Or Mrs. Evans – “ (and although she was speaking calmly, there was a tiny, giddy 16-year-old part of her that was squeeing inside at the thought that SHE was now Mrs. Evans) “- but obviously I’ll keep Jones for everything work-related and it’s just so much paperwork. Is that okay? Do you mind?”

Sam sat up, shaking his head. “Of course not. I don’t give a damn what your legal name is, the certificate says we’re married and that’s all I care about.”

They looked at each other and suddenly she had almost the same moment he’d had when they first got home.

“Oh my GOD, Sam, we got MARRIED!”

“AHHHHH! I KNOW!”


End file.
